1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lockable receptacles, and more particularly, to a lockable receptacle for holding a key to a dwelling, or like structure, to which the lockable receptacle is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key boxes are frequently provided for holding the keys to a building, a motor vehicle, or a like structure to which the key box is attached. An authorized person, such as a fireman, realtor, car salesman, or mechanic is provided with a master key to open the key box so as to gain access to the keys to the structure.
Prior key boxes have exhibited a number of drawbacks. Firstly, these key boxes have typically taken the form of a box-like structure, which, for reasons of economy, is conventionally formed of cast "pot " metal, such as zinc alloy. Due to their relatively low strength and angular configuration, these pot metal key boxes are susceptible to penetration by a thief by means of hammering or prying. While it would be possible to strengthen such conventional box-like key boxes by forming the parts from steel, this Would be very expensive.
Another serious drawback of conventional key boxes is that they typically require the use of the master key to lock the box again. For example, in the key box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,617 (Campagna), a circular lock detent 74 is rotated between a locked and unlocked position by the master key to lock the key in this key box, it is necessary to replace the key within the box and then rotate the lock detent to the locked position using the master key. This is particularly disadvantageous if it is necessary to remove the key from Within the key box and give it to another person (e.g., a mechanic) for subsequent use: this key cannot be locked up again without either (a) calling the authorized holder of the master key to do this, which is a significant inconvenience, or (b) giving the master key to the other person (i.e., the mechanic), Which risks the possibility that the master key may be copied. Furthermore, it is simply inconvenient, even for the authorized holder of the master key, to retrieve the master key from his key ring or pocket to lock the key box again. Still further, these conventional key boxes typically contain an unattached key (e.g., see key 62 in Campaqna), and this is easily lost once it has been removed from the key box.
Another disadvantage of conventional key boxes is that they are frequently limited by their physical configuration to use with a single type of structure. For example, the cylindrical lock box of Campagna is configured to be installed in a bore formed through a door of a building, which arrangement is highly unsuitable for use with automobiles or the like. By way of another example, the key holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,281 (Logue et al.) shows a key box mounted on What appears to be a sheet metal bracket which hooks over the top of a car window and extends downwardly between the window and the door, and this arrangement, in turn, would not be suitable for permanent attachment to the exterior of a building.
Accordingly, -here exists a need for a high strength, yet inexpensive, key box in Which the key may be replaced and locked Without requiring use of the master key. Furthermore, there is a need for such a key box which facilitates mounting on a wide variety o; structures, including buildings and motor vehicles.